


The Adventures of a Lifetime

by TomatoSauceToughts



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoSauceToughts/pseuds/TomatoSauceToughts
Summary: Short Supernatural Oneshots
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester was calm and collected, once a young college boy but now a man. Worn down with years of trauma and age, but he still could do puppy eyes and convince even the strongest man to reconsider, at least that is what he was told. He was a nerd you could say, he went through books as if they were oxygen that he needed to live. He was fluent in many languages, even Enochian the language of the angels. Sam was the modern Matilda of the hunting world of course his brother teased him and called him geek boy.

Sam’s older brother was Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester was a jock, a lady’s man. Never could settle down until they moved into the Bunker. He hated books and research would rather watch a tv show with a 6 pack of beer. Dean Winchester was a believer in Zodiac Signs and could cook like a 1950s housewife. Of course, no one could call him that without getting a black eye, well except for his brother.

The Winchester Brothers were known throughout America not just to hunters, on the FBIs most wanted list, of course that did not matter, they could get out of anything. They seemed to work together, they thought through things (mostly Sam but Dean would try). They put other people lives before their own and they were good men.

But the Winchesters had a darker side. When one died the other seemed to die too. They would become erratic, not caring who got hurt in the process and long as the other brother was okay. They would give up everything and everyone just for each other.  
The monsters of the world knew that if you were going to kill one you must kill the other because bad things happened when one was still left alive. Blood was spilt without a care. Citizens died without a blink, and even people that they cared about would be sacrificed if they could have each other back. It was known that when one was dead no one was safe. Castiel, an angel and a friend knew this, he knew that one would set the world a flame if it meant that the other would come back. He knew that he could die if that were happen, he knew the boys would kill their own father and any other person who got in the way of stopping them and yet he still stuck around because the Winchesters were home. He had seen it firsthand.

When the brothers had each other back, the world seemed to spin again. The death rate was lowered, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief because the dark and destroying part that was the Winchesters was hidden and put away for another day. Everything fell right back into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hard some days

The alarm went off.  
BEEP   
BEEP   
BEEP  
Sam turned it off but didn’t move any farther. Today wasn’t for him and he knew that. Sam felt empty, like a helium balloon who had been sucked dry. Sam felt as if he were drowning in waves of despair which keep crashing over him. It was interesting to feel as if you were hollow but also drowning.

There were many reasons that Sam should get out of bed, research, his adopted son: Jack, Castiel, and Dean to name a few. But Sam didn’t feel like pushing down his emotions today, so he decided to lay in bed and just try to sleep.

Sam barely got any sleep these days, it was rare he would even get 5 hours of sleep. Sleeping was not an option for Sam, he had to do research and make sure his family was okay. He had to make sure he did not draw attention to himself, and comb through the Men of Letters Library, all while juggling Deans expectations and making sure that Dean didn’t have to initiate a chick flick moment, because god forbid, they hug and talk about their feelings, no not the Winchesters. They would die like “real men.”

Sam lay in the dark and noticed how he still did not feel fully at home, he didn’t feel as if this was his room. Sure, it had the Burn Box under the bed, which he would never burn. It was another reminder of all the things he screwed up, books, and his clothes, but it still didn’t feel as if it was his room. Maybe it never would. Sam had accepted that a long time okay. He had Dean fooled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NATIONAL SUCIDE HOTLINE  
> 800-273-8255


End file.
